


Ruined

by Lost_Elf



Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rhys, Praise Kink, Self-Worth Issues, Verbal Humiliation, this fic is the BACKSTORY for the whole SERIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: And when he was happy, when he was calm and relaxed and taken care of, Rhys forgot completely. He was back on the dusty ground of Pandora, loved and treasured by the ghost of the greatest man who ever lived.Rhys wasruined.READ THE TAGS!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116509
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is half rainbow and sparkled and half darkness and despair. Read at your own risk!
> 
> This is the backstory for the first two fics in the series.

“J-Jack please, I— I _can’t_...”

“Yes, you can, Rhysie. You’re being so good for me, Pumpkin,” the AI purred into his ear. It was almost as if he was really there, and Rhys had to focus really hard not to forget that he, in fact, wasn’t. Jack was just in his head. And... and his _arm._

Oh God. Jack was everywhere and nowhere and he had absolute control over the Omega. Rhys trembled, trying to hold still, as he was instructed, but his body was burning up with need.

That’s how it started, actually. With a heat dream, at the worst of times. Rhys ran out of pills on Pandora, and although he wasn’t far enough in his cycle for the change to trigger a heat, it was enough to wreak havoc. He woke up hot and bothered and longing, and because he didn’t trust any of the Alphas and Betas around him, he sneaked out of the caravan and tried to take care of himself.

And in that moment, for the first time ever, Jack proved useful. He talked the Omega through it, ordered him to pleasure himself over and over, so many times that his body didn’t even care that he wasn’t getting knotted. And he didn’t leave Rhys exhausted and covered in his own cum in the dust, instead took over his body, got him cleaned up and led him back to bed.

Since then, Rhys kept coming back to Jack. Whenever he needed help with his needs, or just a bit of relief. The AI would always happily help. He would take over Rhys’ arm and do things to his body that the Omega couldn’t even imagine. He would whisper orders and praise in his ears, working his mind as easily as he worked his need.

He had the Omega wrapped around his metallic finger before they even reached the Atlas botanic lab. Rhys hung on his every word, obeyed his every order, just to feel the pleasure and love that Jack gave to him again whenever he sneaked out of the caravan or had a moment for himself.

Rhys was defenceless, vulnerable, and he loved it. It was the first and last time in his life that he let an Alpha make him feel like that. He not only gave up his autonomy to the AI, he even handed him weapons to use against the Omega. Like one of the first times when Jack took him apart.

Jack’s voice was deep with need that made no sense. He couldn’t feel that emotion in his form, but Rhys’ lust-addled brain couldn’t comprehend that. All he could think about was that _he_ did that to _Handsome Jack._

“I knew all that independent and strong Omega bravado you put up is just an act, and you turn into a whimpering Omega bitch the second an Alpha touches you,” the Alpha growled behind Rhys, fucking him slowly and thoroughly with three of his fingers.

“If only I had a body, Rhysie…” He tutted, twisting his fingers and then pulling them out for a moment, shaking them to get rid of the excessive wetness on them before plunging them back deep into the Omega’s ass.

“I would have you on any surface, in any position. I would _breed_ you. Would you like that? To have my pups. To give me an heir. You’d look so good all swoll—”

“N-no…” Rhys gasped out, fighting with his brain for at least a little clarity. It was hard remembering himself, where he was and with whom, and something was telling him that he was doing something wrong, though he didn’t know what.

“No?” Jack asked, sounding angry. Not so angry that he would kill Rhys with his own arm in the next second, but it was a clear warning. “Explain,” he ordered, scissoring Rhys’ fingers meanly, making his ass ache.

The Omega cried out, eyes filling with tears. “N-no breeding,” he rushed to explain. “Ever. I _can’t_ ,” he added with finality, sighing when Jack eased the pressure inside of him, fucking him gently for a change.

“Aww, poor little Omega...” he cooed. “Don’t feel bad, baby. This changes nothing.”

Rhys came with Jack’s name on his lips, surprised that it was those words what pushed him over the edge. How much power that man, that _AI_ , held over him, that just a few words of validation could make Rhys unravel.

He was too far gone to do anything about it. Besides, he trusted Jack.

* * *

Pain was everywhere and everything. It throbbed in his right side, spreading through his bones and muscles and nerves, until there was nothing else on his mind. Rhys wanted to pass out, to stop feeling it. Not only the pain but also the hurt, the betrayal.

“Congratulations, kiddo. You get to live another day.”

It wasn’t over. Rhys knew already that it would never be. He blinked, his right eye hardly seeing anything but white spots, the left one glitching.

“But what about tomorrow? Or the next day?” Jack hissed, suddenly looming above him.

Rhys took a sharp piece off glass in his hand, ignored the sting of being cut, and swung it at the AI. Useless. He wasn’t there, he wasn’t real.

“‘Cause I’m not going anywhere,” Jack promised darkly. “As long as you have those cybernetics in you, I’ll be sitting here waiting for my chance to take you out.”

Dread washed over Rhys. He imagined it, imagined running for the rest of his life, imagined living without an arm because a ghost could use it to kill him, imagined hurting his friends because Jack made him.

“All I need is time,” Jack said, turning his back to him. “One day, when you have all but forgotten about me...” He trailed off, letting out one chuckle before he turned back, a devious smirk on his face. “When you have it _all_ ,” he laughed. “When you’re finally something other than a pathetic, _faulty_ bitch. When you finally find them, that one, only Alpha that could want a faulty _thing_ like you. Someone who doesn’t mind that you talk too much and that you’re ugly as hell and that you can’t even do the _one thing you were made for_.”

Rhys’ hand trembled where he held the glass pressed to his temple, unable to proceed. He couldn’t stop listening to Jack’s words. They burned into his soul, rewrote everything he knew about himself.

“When you finally find somebody who could love your worthless ass. When you find a job that you can keep without constantly crawling under your boss’s desk. When you forget about my words, about what you are and what you _could_ have been...” the Alpha leaned close, staring into Rhys’ eyes. “I will take over your body and skin you alive with your own two hands.

“I will make sure that they find you. That they see what you are. They will step over your dead body and puddle of blood. Your friends will spit on your grave. You will be nothing; you _are_ nothing.”

Rhys’ hand acted on its own. It cut deep into his skin, but he didn’t feel the pain anymore. He felt numb.

“W-wait, what are you doing?” the AI paused in its tormenting string of insults, staring at him incredulously.

The pain that throbbed through his skull actually drowned out the one in his shoulder, though now he was able to focus on the wetness on his side. He lost a lot of blood. Just a little more, and he would pass out and it would be over. It was tempting to just let that happen. To stop dealing with this for a couple hours.

But he had to deal with Jack, get rid of him forever. The AI begged. Suddenly, he would say anything to make Rhys spare his life. But Rhys couldn’t allow that, couldn’t risk that when he passed out, Jack would take his body, find Sasha and kill her.

He hid the eye in his pocket, and then...

He forgot.

When he got some money back from all the hard work on Atlas, Rhys paid people to help him forget even better.

The scar on his soul never disappeared, a shining brand reminding him of who he was. But as time reshaped his body and life, even the scar was reshaped.

It turned into words of motivation for his waking hours. Always driving him to work harder, be better, become _worthy._

In his sleep, it haunted him. He had nightmares, and heat dreams that didn’t make him want but rather shy away.

And when he was happy, when he was calm and relaxed and taken care of, Rhys forgot completely. He was back on the dusty ground of Pandora, loved and treasured by the ghost of the greatest man who ever lived.

Rhys was _ruined._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting) and [Tumblr](https://lostelfwriting.tumblr.com/).


End file.
